Kadi Tidist
Kadi Tidist is a superpowered human hailing from Paris, France. She was a former comic artist, with her hand becoming irreparably damaged during a car accident. CHELPRO brought her in and constructed her a suit that could not only restore her right hand while wearing it, but also was able to give her the power to use drawings as weapons as a somewhat reverse engineered version of Obena's 3D printing ability. The character was created by another new character to be introduced as part of CHELPRO. Kadi was a comic artist hailing from Paris, France who was mostly known for doing the artwork for a comic about geese that go on treasure-hunting adventures called The Geese Cannot Cease. Her nerves were damaged in her right hand during a car accident, causing her to be unable to do her job. As she sought out a cure, her search brought her to CHELPRO, who provided her a body suit that could act as a healing tool for her hand, able to use it like normal so long as she was in it. However, they also offered her the ability to become a superhero, of which she jumped on the chance to do so. CHELPRO augmented her with the power to create 2D constructions as well as a slight bit of aerokinesis. Description Kadi Tidist is a white haired woman with a single black steak in the center of her hair. The back of her hair sticks out similar to wings, hinting towards her aerokinetic abilities. She wears red eyeliner and has sharp teeth. She has blue eyes. She is typically seen in her gray body suit with her energy core attached around the neck module. She has two earrings that are filled with the same kind of energy, allowing her to continue to use her abilities even outside of her suit, albeit to a weakened potential. While her body suit allows Kadi to use her hand again, she cannot use it outside of the body suit. It is heavily scarred and full of stitched outside of the fingerless glove. Like most members in CHELPRO, Kadi's abilities are heavily dependent on staying with CHELPRO, who only offer her a temporary solution in order to keep her in their reins. Personality Kadi Tidist is a fairly sincere kind of character. She is much more introverted compared to some of her team mates on CHELPRO, although she has real excitement about her work, whether it's as a comic artist or superhero. She can get pissed off fairly easily from people outside her social circle, often throwing in her powers as a result. With people she's more comfortable around, she's more likely to try and resolve differences or ignore them in an attempt to hold a grudge. Kadi also has a knack for humor, specifically absurdist or "dumb" humor. If Kadi and Obena were on the same side, they'd probably get along well given Kadi finds ignorance of social norms fairly entertaining. This shows in her comic series, The Geese Cannot Cease, which follows a rich goose and his three nephews going on adventures with the younger nephews usually leading the way with their different line of thinking compared to their old uncle who thinks he has seen it all. Kadi also has a close friendship with Dr. Veronika Morozova, supporting her through difficult feelings she finds unrelated to her work, specifically about her sexuality and the world reacting to it if they found out. While confiding in Kadi is healthy for Dr. Veronika, it also makes keeping the secret more stressful, especially as their own relationship begins to blossom into something a little more romantic and Kadi can't bring herself to distance herself from Veronika, due to her own growing attraction to her but also because she knows she's all Veronika has. Appearances Powers and Abilities Kadi Tidist has a set of fairly unique abilities that are true to her ability before becoming part of CHELPRO. Her DNA has been altered so she can run off quantum electricity, which is contained in both her earrings as well as a core on her suit. This quantum electricity allows her to mentally sketch objects and bring them into the real world as 2D projections which can also apply blasts of energy when projected. As such, she can physically attack with comic book sound effects and drawings of anything she can imagine. Bigger drawings take longer to sketch mentally, and more detailed drawings pack more energy. Kadi can also use the 2D objects to attack as projectiles after they have been projected with her aerokinesis. She can construct the spacial width of her projections to be slightly wider, although they technically still only have two sides. They can cut into the skin as well. Kadi can also construct hypnotic speech bubbles that when attached to a character, will make them say what's on them. She can construct them at any size although she cannot alter them after projected. Specific Powers TBA Relationships Dr. Veronika Morozova Kadi's closest relationship with anyone in CHELPRO is Dr. Veronika Morozova. Both have a passion for their work, both past and future and find they relate fairly easily to each other in spite of the culture shift. Kadi is the only person Veronika confides her sexuality in, which allows her to feel less constrained by it as she feels she is unable to tell anyone. At the same time, Kadi is stressed about keeping it a secret, especially as their relationship begins to blossom into something more than friendship. Veniz Finding him fairly creepy but never exactly sure why, Kadi Tidist stays away from him and is on board with just about any proposed member to take his place as a forced leader for the group. Gallery KadiTidestPainted.png|Kadi Tidist's artwork. Trivia *Her comic series, The Geese Cannot Cease, is a reference to Duck Tales, a comic popular in her region of the world. *All of her comic effects have a half-tone effect to them similar to how comics were originally printed. These screen tones are printed across her earrings as well. *Kadi has abilities that are a spin on Obena's 3D printing ability. This is actually acknowledged in canon as CHELPRO attempting to replicate her ability. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:CHELPRO Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters